


sweet, sweet boys

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Body Dysphoria, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Post-Surgery, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, mentions of misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: yixing comes home to two needy boyfriends.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	sweet, sweet boys

He’s back to their apartment after so long, the moment he takes a step inside, every inch of exhaustion leaves him and settles in his bones at the same time. The two simultaneous feelings sting tears in his eyes — that’s what he tells his boyfriends anyway. Baekhyun clings onto his hand a little tighter, giving him puppy eyes when Yixing denies crying about anything, and Junmyeon presses a kiss on his neck before he goes straight into the kitchen.

“I’m fine,” Yixing sighs when Baekhyun brings him close, puppy eyes enhanced with a huge pout on his lips. “I’m not crying, Baekhyunnie, I’m just tired.”

“You have tears in your eyes,” Baekhyun mumbles. “Don’t make me complain to someone else like a child.”

He can’t help but scratch Baekhyun’s chin, kiss his plumpy soft cheek. “I’m okay, Baekhyunnie. I’m just really hungry.”

“No,” Junmyeon chimes, only his head peeking from the kitchen door. “Both of you, come here, I’m lonely.”

“It’s been only two seconds,” Yixing scoffs, but Baekhyun is already pulling him with a grip on his wrist. “Both of you are so needy.”

He sits on the island with Baekhyun’s help. The pain medication is wearing off, his upper arms and chest hurt just a little, but he’ll survive through the dinner his boyfriends are preparing. Baekhyun is instantly settling himself between Yixing’s legs, but he doesn’t slump against Yixing’s chest like he used to. He can’t do that until Yixing has fully recovered.

“You haven’t spent one week without one of your boyfriends,” Junmyeon says, points at him with the ladle in his hand. “We deserve to be needy.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun twists himself, looking at Yixing with a frown. “I didn’t have anyone to run to when he was too busy to give me attention.”

“You poor puppy,” Yixing pets Baekhyun’s head. Junmyeon abandons the pot and comes closer to him, head tilted towards Yixing. “I’ll spoil you both a lot more once I’m fully recovered.”

“I’ll smother you in kisses,” Baekhyun hums.

Junmyeon chuckles. “That sounds threatening.” He moves closer to Baekhyun, rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

They stay like that for a good minute. Yixing didn’t realize he missed their warm presence until now. Junmyeon leaves quickly to finish cooking, Baekhyun keeps bouncing between both of them, getting all the hugs and kisses he wants. Every time Yixing thinks of a similar place they’ve been in, he thinks of how he is different. He passes better now, when they go out, and they won’t see them as two guys and one butch lesbian. 

“Let’s eat with a movie on,” Yixing leans his head against Baekhyun’s back. It doesn’t take anything more than that to get Baekhyun and Junmyeon bringing all the food (it’s only four dishes, but still a lot since one of them cooked it for three) in front of the TV. His boyfriends fuss about him bringing a big glass jar of water, don’t let him carry it for two seconds.

“It’s sweet of both of you,” Yixing giggles, watching Junmyeon sulk over the spilled water because of the way he snatched it. Baekhyun is moping it silently. “But I’m not disabled right now, I’m allowed to carry light things.”

“It’ll hurt later,” Junmyeon says, his sulk turning into a pout when he looks at Yixing. He moves closer, wraps his free hand around Yixing’s waist. “And this wasn’t a light thing.”

“You need strength to carry me once you’ve built your muscles like Junmyeon-hyung,” Baekhyun chimes in with a grin on his face. “I can’t wait to be carried around by both of you.”

“We’re not doing that,” Junmyeon says firmly. But all of them know Baekhyun gets what he wants, especially if he pouts and snuggles them enough.

Their movie setup changes just a little this time. Baekhyun puts his legs in Junmyeon’s lap, Yixing leans his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon feeds both of them once in a while, since he doesn’t usually have the energy to watch it continuously like his boyfriends. The dinner finishes a couple of moments after the movie is over and three of them focus solely on eating.

When they come to bed, Yixing undresses himself with Junmyeon’s help while Baekhyun cleans the dishes.

“I’m sorry I can’t help around,” Yixing mutters. He steps out of his pants, shakes his head when Junmyeon asks if he wants to remove his boxers. “I feel bad.”

“You shouldn’t,” Junmyeon brings him closer, but makes sure Yixing’s chest isn’t pressed against his. He noses at Yixing’s cheek, presses a wet kiss there. “All we want is for you to recover properly. Does it still hurt a little?”

He nods. His chest has had an ache ever since he came back, even after taking the medicines after dinner. He was told he’ll feel it for a couple of days — that he’ll have to go back if the ache continues after four days, or if the intensity of it doesn’t reside as days pass. But that pain is nothing compared to the time when he would look down and feel nothing but pain in his heart. Somedays, binding with a duct tape seemed worth it if he didn’t have to look down and see them.

“Kind of,” He says after a while. “I’m more happy, though.”

“It feels good?” Junmyeon rests his head on Yixing’s shoulder, pressing tender kisses absently as he talks. “Is it anything like what you expected?”

“It’s a little overdue,” Yixing chuckles. “But I can focus on other things now. One thing less to cry over.”

Junmyeon’s one hand reaches down, cups his butt over the boxers, gives it a little squeeze. Yixing laughs. “ _ How _ are you both so needy?”

“Hey,” Baekhyun walks in with a frown. “I didn’t do anything.”

But he’s already wrapping himself behind Yixing, his hand over Junmyeon’s butt. Yixing holds Baekhyun’s forearm, places his other hand on Junmyeon’s back and sways them along with him. There’s something nice about holding both of them like this, swaying to a song in his head — it’s a old one, he can’t remember its name — and neither of them resist moving with him.

They can’t waltz around the room, sadly, because two of the three don’t really know how to, and three people waltz isn’t something Yixing has heard of. He’s dreamt of this moment a lot more than they’ve done this. Before he even knew anything about himself, he would think of having a wife to hold, bring her face closer to his, her hand on his shoulder, moving to a jazz song like in the movies.

This is much, much better. Junmyeon is gentle while Baekhyun likes big steps. They shift their positions as they move after a couple of sways. Junmyeon twirls to stand behind Yixing, and Baekhyun takes a big step to hold him like he holds his favourite stuffed toy while dancing.

Yixing glances at the shark stuffed toy on their bed, he can’t help but imagine the shark is glaring at him because it’s usually Baekhyun’s dance partner.

“I think your shark feels bad, Baekhyunnie,” He leans his back against Junmyeon’s chest. It’s surprisingly comforting to feel Junmyeon’s pecs to nestle against, no wonder Baekhyun does it constantly. He’s been too much of a coward to actually let himself feel them unless they’re having sex. “Look at it, it’s glaring at me.”

“Hey, don’t glare at my boyfriend,” Baekhyun scolds, scowling at the stuffed toy. He closes Yixing’s eyes with his hand. “Don’t mind him, hyung, he’s just a jealous little fucker.”

“I need kisses.”

They stop swaying, and look at Junmyeon. The tip of his ears are red, he swats their faces away after a beat and buries his face into Yixing’s shoulder. “I’ve been waiting for a long time, I deserve it.”

“You do, sweetheart,” Baekhyun coos. He cradles Junmyeon’s face and moves it away from Yixing’s shoulder. “You deserve all of the kisses and cuddles.”

“I mean  _ all _ of it,” Yixing sneaks his hand underneath Junmyeon’s t-shirt, gently tugs it over his head. He’s such a delight to look at. He moves behind Junmyeon, presses his lips against Junmyeon’s neck. “Everything for our sweet boy.”

They thoroughly enjoy the way Junmyeon tries to make flustered noise, but Baekhyun’s lips muffle it. He melts between them, one hand on Baekhyun’s nape, another crading through Yixing’s hair.

A minute later, they’re on the bed with Baekhyun and Yixing kissing and Junmyeon tugging Baekhyun’s pants off. Three of them know they can’t do anything tonight, but just making out on the bed is fine. And sleeping naked during a hot summer night is actually advisable.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a xing-focused fic but i made the mistake of playing self-portrait while writing and ended up making it about myeon orz   
> anyway~ i hope you liked it! please let me know if you do!
> 
> (also, i have opened requests for min. of 1k worded fics! but only for yixing ships! [if you're interested](https://curiouscat.qa/cherrykims))


End file.
